Cesar Velazquez
'Cesar Velazquez '''is Aleida Diaz's boyfriend and a minor character in [[Orange is the New Black|''Orange is the New Black]]. He is portrayed by Berto Colon. Personality Although he is a minor character, Cesar is quite complex; he clearly cares about his family although he can be violent and impulsive towards children, and he loves Daya and Aleida despite having sex with both of them and allowing them to serve prison time for involvement in his drug ring. Cesar is shown to be protective of Aleida, Dayanara, and their children, albeit in unconventional ways. He buys luxurious clothes for Aleida, takes her out for expensive dinners, and buys gifts for her children. These superficial gifts are in stark contrast to his actual relationship and parenting abilities. A chronic womanizer, Cesar’s main partner Aleida believes all men are nonmanogomous and unable to control their sexual desires. In order to help with the large number of children in his care, Cesar has another girlfriend who acts as a caretaker. His parenting is frequently impulsive and dangerous. At one point he even pulls a gun on a child who does not want to eat soggy fries. (Bed Bugs and Beyond) Despite being a violent drug-lord, Cesar never stops being protective of those he cares about. He breaks into Officer Bennet’s apartment to tell him about Daya’s pregnancy and encourage him to be an active parent. He brings the children to visit their incarcerated family and gives them food and expensive clothes. Most noteably, when Cesar’s apartment is being stormed by the DEA, he is seen screaming “take care of Daya’s baby!” instead of saying anything about himself. Even in the confused frenzy of the drug bust, Cesar places Armaria down gently before violently punching an officer. Physical Appearance He is a Hispanic male, who is tall in stature and has a lean muscular body. He is bald and he sports a dark-haired goatee. His eye color is green. Biography Before Aleida and Daya's incarceration When Daya was a 14, Aleida was with Cesar, who is seen on the sofa with Aleida when Daya storms off. ("Tied to the Tracks") Cesar was a drug dealer who was also Aleida's boyfriend. He treated her well, and bought presents for her other children. Aleida allows him to run a drug lab from her apartment and after she is imprisoned, he begins a sexual relationship with her daughter, Daya. ("The Chickening") He has apparently killed multiple people in various ways, including with his bare hands and with a hunting knife. Season One He visits Aleida in prison, who is still upset over his involvement with Daya. Cesar tells her to not act like "una celosa perra (a jealous bitch)" and assures her that she is the one he wants ("WAC Pack"). Off screen, Aleida tells him of Daya's pregnancy and he goes to Bennett's apartment to check him out. He introduces himself as a friend of the Diaz family and criticizes Bennett's apartment for not being big enough for a baby. He warns Bennett to not run away from his responsibilities and when he notices Bennett's prosthetic leg, he asks, "Does Daya know you're a robot?" Season Two Cesar is not seen or heard from very much in Season Two. Season Three In "Bed Bugs and Beyond", Bennett visits Cesar's apartment to deliver a present for Lucy and to give him the news that Bennett and Daya are newly engaged. Cesar invites him in and tells him that he's staying for dinner. Aleida's other children are all present, along with a woman, Margarita, holding a baby. Bennett asks who Margarita is; Cesar admits that Margarita is his girlfriend who has recently given birth to his daughter, and threatens Bennett against telling Aleida and Daya about her. Eva accidentally breaks one of her toys and Cesar yells at her. The children all seem very withdrawn. ("Bed Bugs and Beyond") When Margarita presents dinner, it is reheated takeout-leftovers and Emiliano refuses to eat the fries. Cesar reacts by pulling a gun on him, calling it "behavioral consequences", horrifying Bennett. He later gifts Bennett the baby's crib, explaining it was Daya's and the other children, and he wants it to be used for Daya's baby. After Bennett runs away, Cesar breaks into his apartment to try and find him for Daya. He visits Daya in prison and, when Daya starts blaming herself for Bennett's disappearance, Cesar gives her a speech about how a real man never leaves a pregnant woman, no matter what the situation is. He vehemently assures her that Bennett leaving is on him, not on Daya, and displays genuine concern and affection for her. He "reassures" her that the next time he sees Bennett, he will "rape him with a broken bottle and then shoot him in his stomach so he bleeds slow" ("Fake It Till You Fake It Some More"). In the season finale he is arrested and all the children, including Daya's baby, are taken from him. His first concern is the children rather than himself, as while he is being pinned to the ground he shouts at Christina to take care of Daya's baby ("Trust No Bitch"). Season Four Daya is upset that Cesar has been arrested because it means her daughter has now been placed in foster care. Aleida assures her that Cesar's lawyer will keep him out of prison, but he ends up being sent away for a long time. When Aleida is released from Litchfield, Cesar's new girlfriend is the only one who can pick her up. Relationships Romantic * Aleida Diaz (girlfriend) * Dayanara Diaz (one known time) * Margarita (girlfriend after Aleida is incarcerated) Family * Eva Diaz (daughter) * Christina Diaz (parental figure to) * Lucy Diaz (daughter) * Emiliano Diaz (parental figure to) * Unnamed Daughter (with Margarita) * Armaria (parental figure to) Trivia *Aleida mentions in the Season Four that Cesar was sent to prison and he would get out when he is old, however, in the Season Seven he is free and no explanation is given. **However, he is likely to be on probation. *Cesar is the second character to tell the "eggplant" joke. The others are Galina Reznikov, Nicky Nichols and Josh. Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Civilians Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters